Trish
Princess Trish is the princess and Guardian Fairy of Domino and have special magic of Friendship. She is also the younger sister of Victoria, and brother-in-law to Thoren. Trish represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess herself, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Victoria. Personality and Traits Trish started off as an insecure girl because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents are. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and can also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Trish was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While the Friendship made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trixie, Hunter, and John (and the Ancestral Witches). Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Trish still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends, allies, and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Trish is tough when need to be and always lends a helping hand to people. Personality Love of books Sophia says Trsih is more interested in books than friends. Even after Trish becomes good friends with the rest of Melony, Vicky, Enily, Jessica, and Jia Hong, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running in Fall Weather Friends. She is also very knowledgeable about Equestria's history. Rationality Trish tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Trish tells Jia Hong (Benny) to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. However, Trish can lose her cool under stress. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Victoria can see the damage done by the parasprite infestation. Trish tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Elizabeth is an evil enchantress and Benny's "Benny Sense". Knack for organization Trish shows her knack for organization in a Winter Wrap Up. When the Winter Wrap Up becomes inefficient and uncoordinated, she organizes the teams and ensures that winter is wrapped up on time. Mayor Mare gives Trish the official title of "All-Team Organizer". Trish also uses her organization skills in the episodes Lesson Zero and It's About Time. Magic Trish is exceptionally talented at magic. In a flashback, Princess Victoria tells Trish that she has never seen a person with so much raw ability.__FORCETOC__